Aboutland County
Aboutland is a county in the south of Plennland, touching the southernmost reach of the Plenn river, strething from the river westwards towards the river Enter. To the north is the Stemwoods, bordering Burnet County, the Plenn highlands bordering Plenn County, the Lenland County across Plenn river, and Sulland County by the Runchal forest and marsh. The only townboro is Tribb Town (former Tribb Township), housing app. 40 % of the population, while other major settlements include Scheein Village, Dest Village, Shopton, Gunnar and Setsred hamlets. As of 12th Election, Aboutland houses 9 boros (wherof 1 urban) and 31 municipalities. About 48 % lives urban, while 52 % rural. Boros Aboutland has 9 boros as of 12th Election, including Tribb townboro. The organization and population distribution is fairly equal, disregarding Tribb. The population centre is around Tribb and eastwards on Destland to the Plenn river, while the rest of the county is semi-sparsely inhabitated or developing. Tribb townboro Setsboro Radeboro Scheeboro Enniboro Faudboro Habelboro Destboro Manorboro Politics The County started out with, and still remains, its separate political culture, most notably with the Worker Party (WP) and the Conservatives (Cons) as the biggest parties. Aboutland is also the origin of the Aristocratic Party. In Election 12 the listing parties were Worker Party (WP), the Conservatives (Cons), the Aristocrats (Aris), the District Union (DU) and the Communitarists (Coms). In the first county election (5th) the Worker Party won both Tribb Township and Aboutland County. In Tribb Town the governorship was held by WP for 2 elections, while from the 7th-11th elections, it was held by Cons. Aboutland County has been controlled by the District Union (DU) since 6th Election. After the merger in 12th Election, Cons holds the governship. While municipalities in Tribb has been mainly controlled by WP and Cons, rural parishes have a majority of DU, while Aris is strong in the east and south, and Cons in the west. The bigger settlements are mainly controlled by WP. Notably is the development from local aristocratic lists to one collected Aristocratic party list, which originated in Aboutland. From elections 2-8, the Faud Aristocrats and the Habel Aristocrats run as local lists in a few municipalities in the north and east of Aboutland, while by 9th Election, they united into the Aristocrats. The central organization in Aboutland also spread to other counties with aristocratic lists in a few elections. History Aboutland joined the federation in the 2nd period, at that time with 3 parishes, Aboutland parish (north of Tribb, mainly Faudboro), Tribb Town, and Destland parish (Destland and Habel) with 173 inhabitants. By the county gathering in 4th Election, Aboutland had 7 municipalities (incl Tribb) and a total population of 498. Dest and Tribb were originally the centres, but in time the county grew. In the 5th Period Scheein was founded, after a planned expansion towards the west, mainly to get more population room, and to utilize the forestry industry by the river Enter. This initiated the first eastwards expansion, into Scheeland, Rade and Radhouse. In the 10th Period started the southwards expansion, building suburbs to Tribb in Shopton and on the Perkwater, and colonization of the manorland. This was mainly initiated by the struggle for control of lands against Harsem County (now Sulland) who had showed interest in the area. Todays Humland in the westernmost part of Sulland was initially colonized by Aboutland. In the 11th Period the northwards expansion accelerated, even though it was already initiated slowly by Faud Manor. Aboutland needed to get control of the plains and parts of the Stemwoods, where Burnet had initiated expansion for control of the forestry and the important crops industry. Railroads The railroad centre is Tribb Town. From here four lines go: (1) the old Plenn River Circle to Dest Calmes, Engevill and Maur City; (2) the Scheeline to Scheein and further through Rade and to Gunnar, and further through the Enter riverwaters to Enterland, Lainie, Bigtree and Archet; (3) to the south through the local settlements, and to Utsull and Xeye; (4) north through Plann and Setsred though the Stemwoods to Cleartown, Tulen and Almen; (5) a local line connecting number (2) and (4) from Gunnar to Setsred, through Radmill. Current The 2nd westwards expansion continues along the Enter riverwaters. The case to settle the dispute between Aboutland and Enter are to be brought up for the Border Dispute Court (BDC) in Tulen.